


His lightning bug

by AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dick wanted was to get out of his uniform, get a hot shower and have his favorite ladies for himself the whole evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His lightning bug

With the Mason brothers now safely behind bars, Dick was looking forward to a nice, quiet night later. For now, though, all he wanted was to get out of his uniform, get a hot shower and have his favorite ladies for himself the whole evening. 

When he stepped into their apartment, Kori pulled him in by his tie, planting a firm kiss on his lips. “Welcome home, darling.” 

“Daddy!” 

Mar’i’s weight thumped against him hard enough he would have fallen if not for his wife. Dick untangled himself and crouched down, unable to ignore the little girl that clung to his neck as soon as it was in reach. This was his baby girl, his daughter. Dick would never get over the miracle that was his Mar’i. 

“Go get cleaned up,” Kori said. “I have dinner ready in a bit.”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see his wife smile at them and Dick’s heart thumped against his ribs almost painfully. Pulling his daughter tighter against him, he stood, cradling his baby girl in his arms. 

“C’mon, lightning bug.” He laughed when Mar’i squeaked at the motion. I’ll get you to the kitchen and you help mommy set the table while I take a quick shower, okay?”

“Noooooooo. I’m not letting goooooo.”

“Well, then, you’ll have to get in the shower with daddy.”

“I’ll get wet!” 

Mar’i struggled to get away, but she was still small enough for Dick to handle. “Too late,” he laughed, already on his way. “Shower time.”

After dinner, Mar’i climbed in her father’s lap with a box tightly tucked under her arm. 

Raising his arm out of the way, Dick watched his little girl get comfortable and unpack her puzzle on the table. “So, whatcha got there, glow worm?”

“Gramps got it for me.” 

Dick made a mental note to ask Bruce to stop spoiling his daughter. Mar’i had enough toys as it was and Bruce really wasn’t helping now that he was delegating more and more during the nights he didn’t fall asleep in front of the computers.

“Gramps needed a shave,” Mar’i told him without looking away from her game. She sorted the corner pieces out and started to look for the edges now. “His chin was all stubbly, so I made him shave.”

Dick hid his smile in his daughter’s hair, wrapping his arms around her chubby frame. “Good girl.”

“Next time I’m going to teach him to wash his hands after peeing.”

“You do that and I’ll buy you ice cream.” Dick chuckled and helped his daughter with the dark puzzle pieces. “Sounds like you had an awesome day?”

Engrossed in her puzzle, Mar’i only hummed. No matter how long it had been, no matter how often they sat like this in the evening, Dick would never get used to it. Would never stop feeling blessed. 

He liked his work at the police and, along with Kori’s modeling gigs, it fed their little family nicely. It still was a small miracle this actually worked. The real big thing, though, the one that made this the most unbelievable, best thing ever in his life, was the small bundle of energy on his lap. Mar’i Grayson. His daughter. His baby girl. 

“You should get her ready for bed.” Kori nudged him with her book. “It’s time.”

With a sigh, Dick settled his eyes on the puzzle that was taking form on their kitchen table. He didn’t want to let Mar’i go, not just yet. “She’s almost done,” he told his wife. “Let’s let her finish.” 

They went through their routine afterward, watering all nineteen of Mar’i’s plants and saying _Good Night_ to each and every one of them. They had all names, of course, and Dick was pretty sure the spider plant had been ‘Cormag’ just yesterday. He just nodded when Mar’i corrected him.

When they both brushed their teeth next to each other, Mar’i floated just high enough to bump her arm against his shoulder now and then. 

She was a beautiful child. Nice and happy and caring, like her mother. Just watching Mar’i suck on her toothbrush made the aches and worries of their life worth it. All that had led to this little wonder next to him had been worth it. Even if she thought her father wouldn’t notice her eating the sweet-tasting toothpaste.

And then, just before they opened The Neverending Story again, Mar’i stuck her head through her nightshirt and her hand under the pillow. The parcel she pulled out was wrapped in pink unicorns and a green bow; little tears here and there mended with tape. 

“I made this myself,” she added proudly while climbing in Dick’s lap once again. “You can open it later, mommy’s already in bed and we need to finish this chapter today or uncle Damian will spoil it tomorrow.” 

Determined to stand by her words, she put the present down on the mattress and settled back against Dick’s stomach. She would only wait for a little bit before urging him to read, so Dick indulged his daughter happily, but his eyes darted back to the pink unicorns ever so often.

Later, when she snored soundly in his lap, one of her little hands tightly gripping his shirt, Dick unwrapped the present. He still traced the small handprint in the hardened clay when Kori came to look for him. She didn’t say a word when he blinked away his tears. She didn’t have to. 

This little bundle of joy in his lap was his child, his tiny baby girl and that was her small handprint under his fingertips. It didn’t matter she had her mother’s powers; Dick had lived through enough to know even Clark was not invincible. His girl would grow up happy and healthy and strong, and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. Not her, not Mar’i, his biggest achievement, the best thing in his life.

Kori traced the wet skin of his cheeks, her eyes glowing in the dark with a warmth that spoke volumes. She didn’t need to ask. This was their child, and Mar’i made both of them happier than anything. Whatever they had done and achieved before, it now all made sense. And when Kori asked him if he would go on patrol tonight, Dick told her no, he’s tired.

She sat with them, leaning her head on his shoulder while he stroked their daughter’s hair. He wasn’t tired, but with Mar’i sleeping soundly in his lap, there was no way he would move any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for family stories and little kids. I really am :')  
> Tell me what you think?  
> If you want to, you can even yell at me on [tumblr](http://allumetterouge.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
